


She Is My Sin

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Theyna One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Nightwish Song, Based on a song, F/F, Nightwish - Freeform, She Is My Sin, She is my Sin (Nightwish), Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: A song fic to the Nightwish song "She Is My Sin" regarding Thalia's "sinful" attraction to and eventual relationship with Reyna and the limitation the Hunt puts on her life. Hella angst. Take the song line by line to events in her life.
Relationships: Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Theyna One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555150
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	She Is My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Some implied sexual content as per the content of the song. Please enjoy, like, and comment!
> 
> Thank you to Nightwish for an amazing song! I'd reccomend listening before reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EKgcVSX4ss&list=PLlgvk4QZxUPrY3OsTglbUEeykyKzbR3uI&index=3
> 
> Canon compliant through Tyrant's tomb.

_Take heed, dear heart_

Reyna ropes me in from the moment I lay eyes on her in Puerto Rico. I could look at her forever. I would, if she hadn't gotten up after tackling me with a chair. I can think of worse fates. 

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

But alas. She leaves for New Rome, and I stay with the Hunt. We write letters. Maybe we get a little too emotional. Maybe we tell each other a little too much. 

Maybe I'm falling in love. 

_Dressed as one, the wolf will betray the lamb_

Then she has to go and join the Hunt. My heart aches to have her so close, yet so unattainable. Two Huntresses? Impossible. 

I want her to leave. I want to leave. Anything would be preferable to this. I want her and I cannot have her. The longing is impossible to cope with, yet I do. 

Every damn day. 

_Led astray the gazers_

There's a rumor that Artemis was once in love with Zoë Nightshade. That their famed friendship went beyond friendship. Romantic. 

But nonetheless, a very pure romance. A love between two women. Not quite friendship- but not _entirely_ a romance.

I stare enviously at Zoë's constellation. To be in the sky, forever watching over the one I love. That doesn't sound so bad. 

_The razors on your seducing skin_

When I look at Reyna, I watch the muscles ripple in her arms and legs. I trace her perfect curves. I want her. I want her to want me. 

My feelings- my romance- are certainly not pure. 

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

Eventually I start to wonder if she feels the same. Is it possible she could love me back? She has poor romantic taste. I'm both close and ill-advised so I suppose I'm exactly her type. 

Yet it seems wrong to hope. It seems wrong to want to ruin her life as I have ruined mine already. 

I want to ruin our lives together. 

_Every flower's a perfect one_

One day, as we wander through the woods, alone, I can't stand it anymore. Reyna's words touch a vein. 

"Have you ever wondered if there's more out there for you? If the Hunt is really where you belong?" she asks. 

"I know there is. It's right here." I look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she whispers. But she knows. 

I push her into a tree and kiss her. Hard. Passionate. 

"I had to do that once." I run. 

_To paradise_

Reyna goes back to Rome after that. Quits the Hunt. Who can blame her? It's filled with insane, lustful girls like me. 

I have to stay away from her. I can't. 

_With pleasures haunted_

I don't stay away from her. She doesn't stay away from me. Every time I'm in Rome, I find her. We satisfy our craving for each other's lips. 

To be close enough to touch- this is enough for us for now. But my life is rapidly unraveling. 

_Haunted by fear_

But one day this will not be enough. Every time, one of us makes the move to go farther, and every time we stop each other. 

The timer on our souls is ticking. 

But the risk is great enough to slow it down. 

_A sin for him_

Who would I disappoint if I did this? 

My father? He barely cares if I live or die. 

Artemis? She's the reason I'm in this mess to begin with, the one who won't let me leave. 

Jason? For him, I hold myself back. He might be dead, but I don't think he'd want me dead with him. And I don't think he'd want me to hurt Reyna so. 

_Desire within_

But I want to. I want to disappoint my father. I want to anger Artemis. I want Jason to realize that I'm not the lovable sister he thought I was. 

I want to end the trap I have built for myself. 

_Desire within_

Reyna wants this almost as much as I do. But she reminds me of the virtues of calming down and planning. 

It's not specifically that I want to sleep with her, necessarily. I just want to live a life with her. 

No, I want to live a life that is her. She is my world, and I want to be able to live in that world. 

_A burning veil for the bride too dear for him_

Firelight dances in Reyna's eyes. As I look into them, I swear I see cities burning. 

I would burn in those eyes if I could. 

_A sin for him_

"Zeus!" I shout at an altar. This is my only hope. 

"If you ever cared about me, or Jason, or even my mother- let me have this one thing."

_Desire within_

"I asked him," I tell her. 

"We need only wait. And I could wait a thousand years with you by my side," she whispers. 

_Desire within_

Lightning crackles across the sky on the first day of Saturnalia. No rain. Just storm clouds and one bolt of lightning. 

We take it as our sign. 

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

And we do go farther. And it is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the worst thing I have ever done. 

I have no regrets, and I regret everything. 

I don't see Reyna for a long time after that. 

_I am the fallen_

It becomes harder and harder to be in the Hunt. 

I step down as lieutenant. I'm not exactly the perfect poster child for them. 

I here we are going back to Rome. 

_You are what my sins enclose_

Reyna speaks to me as though everything is normal- as though we are still secretly in love, but not secretly lovers. 

I gave up my world for her. My time in the Hunt is numbered now. 

All for her. 

But she is worth dying for. 

_Lust is not as creative_

It becomes impossible to turn back time for long. 

We make the same mistake twice. I suppose this makes us fools. 

_As its discovery_

Hunter Kowalski corners me. "I know what you're doing. You'd better pray I keep your secret."

"I don't care," I spit. "My life is already over for all I care."

_To paradise_

How bad could dying be? I could see Jason again. 

I may be a sinner, but I sinned for the sake of love. 

Maybe that makes me a decent person. 

_With pleasures haunted_

But Reyna wouldn't be there if I died. 

And that's what all this has been for anyways. 

_Haunted by fear_

They say we have to battle our internal demons our whole life. 

But mine has taken physical form. 

_A sin for him, desire within, desire within_

Every time I see Reyna, I tell myself I have to end it. 

Every time she whispers "I love you," in my ear, I forgot what matters in life. 

Reyna matters in life. 

_Burning veil for the bride too dear for him_

I said once I would burn in Reyna's eyes if I could. 

I still would. Reyna's eyes are deeper than our galaxy. Who know what they contain. 

_A sin for him, desire within, desire within_

I know they contain my eyes. I like that. We can see each other. 

Even if we cannot be together. 

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

But we will be together. 

Whether we "can" or not. 

_Bless me, undress me_

I spend most of my time with Reyna now. They made me an ambassador to New Rome. 

How stupid of them. 

_Pick your prey in a wicked way_

"I can't do this anymore," Reyna tells me. "You, eternally a Huntress. I want it but- It's impossible."

"After all we've been through," I sob, "You're just ending it? What even was the point?"

"I don't know, my love."

_God, I must confess_

"Artemis," I murmur. "I have something to tell you. And you won't like it."

"You can tell me anything," she says. 

"Not this," I say. "But I'll tell you anyways."

_I do envy the sinners_

Cast out of the Hunt in disgrace. Spared for my confession, but punished for my transgression. 

"I'm back," I gasp, standing on Reyna's porch. “I’m yours.”

_A sin for him, desire within, desire within_

"I don't want you to be mine. I want you to be you with me," Reyna says.

"I can't. I've built my new life around you. I am yours. I need you," I sob. 

_Burning veil for the bride too dear for him_

"Then I'll take care of you," She whispers."This is our mess, but also our blessing."

_A sin for him, desire within, desire within_

"I don't care if it's a mess our blessing. I just want it to ours."

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

Reyna wraps her arms around me. "Love is ours. And you are mine."

I have no regrets. I can burn in hell for this for all I care.

She is my Sin.


End file.
